Sonrieme
by PauPawu
Summary: Era su culpa el no poder, no querer, evitar aquello, ya que desde un principio supo que esos gestos no albergaban sentimientos hacia él, así como también sabía que los permitía porque le amaba, y aunque quisiera odiarle por hacerle eso, no podía...


**bien bien, aqui yo otra vez... **

**este es otro regalito para REMULA BLACK**

**esta es una de mis recientes obsesiones en parejas, me parecen tan tiernos w**

**advertencias: yaoi**

**es primera vez que escribo con estos personajes a si que no me sorprenderia si ni me han quedado bien u.u**

**bueno bueno, no les molesto**

**lean~**

* * *

><p><strong>Y no, hetalia no me pertenece... quizas algun dia...<strong>

* * *

><p>De todos modos, el estúpido era él, no Dinamarca. Era su culpa el no poder, no querer, evitar aquello, ya que desde un principio supo que esos gestos no albergaban sentimientos hacia él, así como también sabía que los permitía porque le amaba, y aunque quisiera odiarle por hacerle eso, no podía, porque a través de los años, sus sentimientos hacia el mayor no habían hecho más que aumentar.<p>

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, no poder dejar de amarle. Y siempre seria igual.

* * *

><p>Dinamarca paseaba por uno de los jardines de la casa de Islandia, pocas veces se reunían en casa del chico de cabellos platinados, solía hacer mucho frio, sobre todo porque estaban en pleno invierno. Habían decidido juntarse con los otros nórdicos como solían hacerlo, el había sido el primero en llegar, había llegado cerca de una hora antes de lo acordado e Islandia estaba un poco ocupado terminando de preparar algunas cosas, de modo que prefirió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines en lo que llegaban los otros, se sentía ansioso, vería a Suecia y eso era un poco incomodo, sobre todo porque sabía muy bien que este y Finlandia eran pareja, desde mucho tiempo atrás… si le alegraba verlos a ambos felices y a ambos les tenia cariño, por esto había preferido acallar sus propios sentimientos, hasta el punto de dudar si en verdad sentía cosas por el sueco o si inconscientemente se estaba obligando a si mismo creer que amaba al sueco, pero de ser así ¿porque lo hacía? ¿Acaso estaba intentando pasar por alto algo?<p>

La verdad últimamente ya no le importaba tanto eso, a veces pensaba que su obsesión con el sueco no había sido más que eso, una simple obsesión, un capricho que no consiguió, y quizás era mejor así…

Ahora más bien su ansiedad era producida por las ganas de ver a Noruega, sin explicarse cómo ni porque, había algo en el chico y su frio carácter que le llamaban la atención y hacia que le dieran aun más ganas de pasar tiempo con él, sentía la necesidad de romper esa fría pared que se había autoimpuesto el otro, como si quisiera sacarle de esa soledad aparente, aun sabiendo que el noruego no estaba solo, tenía a su hermano y a sus extraños amigos -que solo él podía ver- pero de cierto modo, algo en el le hacía pensar que quizás siendo amistoso y cariñoso con el chico, lograría, aunque fuera por una vez sacarle una sonrisa, ¿qué clase de _mejor amigo_ era si no podía siquiera hacer reír al otro?. Realmente sería feliz si lo lograra, pero es que el más bajo era tan serio. Suspiro intentando pensar alguna forma para lograr que el chico sonriese en esta ocasión, pero nada nuevo se le ocurría, a lo largo de todos los años que le conocía había tratado de todo para que Noruega sonriera, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Froto sus brazos con sus manos en un intento de subir un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo, y al parecer funciono, continuo caminando y decidió que ya era hora de volver. Estaba llegando nuevamente a la entrada cuando vio alguien que llamo su atención, un chico de cabello rubio platinado de ojos completamente inexpresivos y con un extraño rulito que flotaba por su propia cuenta, estaba llegando junto a la puerta. Inevitablemente sus ojos tomaron un brillo alegre al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba el otro.

-Noru~! – grito mientras corría en dirección a su amigo sonriendo y con los brazos estirados con la clara intención de abrazarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su cometido el chico logro esquivarlo haciendo que este cayera directo a la fría nieve. Sin perder su entusiasmo y aun sobre el piso se dio la vuelta para saludarle enérgicamente moviendo su mano – ¡hola Noru~! ¿Como estas?

-… - el aludido le observo mientras se paraba, ahí estaba otra vez la causa de todos sus problemas, al menos esta vez había logrado esquivar ese abrazo, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado recibirlo – ah, hola Anko, estoy bien…

-Me alegro – respondió mientras se paraba y se acercaba para pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros del chico quien ya estaba tocando la puerta para que su hermano le abriera y pudiese entrar. Prontamente la puerta se abrió y apareció Islandia mirando a ambos chicos.

-Ah, Noruega, que bien que llegaste, eres el único que faltaba – dijo mirando al más bajo y pasando por alto que Dinamarca se encontraba junto a este, prontamente noto la presencia del más alto y el que curiosamente estaba cubierto con la nieve – Den ¿Por qué estas cubierto con nieve?

-Jajaja… nada importante Is – aclaro mientras seguía a los más bajos directo al salón.

Los tres chicos pasaron para reunirse finalmente con los otros rubios que esperaban en un salón sentados. Apenas se asomaron a aquel salón Finlandia se paró a saludarles enérgicamente, mientras que Suecia les hizo un simple gesto en modo de saludo, la conversación no tardo en empezar.

Como era de costumbre Finlandia intentaba mantener el orden entre los chicos, aunque ya casi no había peleas entre ellos y si las había no eran más que pequeñeces sin sentidos que no hacían que ninguno se molestara realmente. De modo que se pasaron un buen rato conversando sobre cosas sin sentido anécdotas graciosas y recuerdos del pasado. Aun así, de vez en vez solían producirse algunos silencios incómodos, sobre todo cuando alguno de ellos recordaba algo relacionada con la huida de Suecia y Finlandia ya que los dos más altos se dirigían miradas que guardaban ciertos rencores o dolores por el pasado.

Miradas que para Noruega no pasaban desapercibidas, cada vez que Dinamarca miraba a Suecia con cierto ápice de tristeza o dolor en sus ojos, era una puñalada más en su pecho, podía ver y sentir como el otro aun sentía cosas por el de lentes, y el no podía hacer nada en cuanto a eso, ni siquiera podía dejar de amarle, solo podía observarlo y dejar que su corazón recibiera todo el dolor, pero…

¿Cuánto más podría aguantar su ignorado y maltratado corazón?

-Y entonces salí corriendo jajaja… ¿cierto su-san? – contaba divertido Finlandia mientras el aludido asentía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro corroborando que la historia que acababa de contar su novio era verdadera.

El tiempo fue pasando y el licor que estaban tomando ya comenzaba a hacer efecto en sus cuerpos y se notaba por la forma de hablar de Dinamarca, quien como siempre, era el que más bebía.

-¡Hey Noru~! ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa esta noche? – le dijo de una forma casi incomprensible debido a que arrastraba las letras por culpa del alcohol, el aludido le miro, estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, no se arriesgaría a ir a meterse a la casa de Dinamarca estando este ultimo en tal estado, si por poco y no se le caía la baba. Además esa noche se quedarían en casa de Islandia.

-No – respondió rápidamente mientras se removía un poco incomodo en el sillón intentando mantener cierta lejanía con el más alto que estaba sentado junto a él, lamentablemente, el danés era persistente y cada que él se alejaba un poco el otro se volvía a acercar e intentar abrazarle amistosamente. De modo que decidió huir de aquella situación – Con permiso, voy al baño – excuso antes de pararse y salir rápidamente al pasillo que conducía al baño, por poco y no salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaban los otros.

Entro al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro, para después recargarse sobre esta y dejar a sus piernas sucumbir bajo su peso, su cuerpo se deslizo apoyado sobre la puerta hasta que termino sentado en el suelo. Suspiro. Quizás sería bueno volver a su casa, Dinamarca estaba ebrio, y cuando se ponía así, solía ser mas cariñoso, y él no quería mas de eso, ya había tenido suficiente de aguantar siempre al otro, aunque claro está, el no se quedaba atrás, su forma de "defenderse" era insultando al otro y a veces dándole pequeños –o no tan pequeños- golpes. Claramente esto lo hacía con intención de alejar a Dinamarca, si lograba alejarlo, este ya no insistiría tanto en ser su amigo y aunque fuera doloroso, quizás tenerlo lejos era lo mejor. Pero nada parecía funcionar, ni cuando llamaba a los troles el otro desistía. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?

Se levanto y lavo su cara, el agua estaba fría, quizás así tendría alguna idea sobre qué hacer para huir de Dinamarca, pero por más que intentaba pensar en algo, nada se le ocurría.

De pronto sintió como tocaban la puerta del baño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Norge estas bien? Te has tardado… – era su hermano menor, quizás tenía razón, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en el baño ya?

-Sí, estoy bien – respondió mientras abría la puerta y veía a su hermano frente a este mirándolo con cierta curiosidad

-Te tardaste bastante – volvió a insistir, casi como si estuviera preguntando inconscientemente si todo iba bien, el noruego simplemente le miro con su frialdad típica, sin demostrar nada – volvemos? Las cosas están un poco… - el menor desvió la vista sin saber cómo terminar la oración y volvió al salón. Noruega lo siguió.

Cuando entraron al salón supo de inmediato a que se refería su hermano, Suecia estaba sentado en un sillón suspirando resignado frente a la escena que se presentaba frente a él, mientras Finlandia intentaba hacer que el danés bajara de mesa en la que se había subido y soltara el vaso que tenía en su mano derecha.

-¡Soy el rey del norte! – decía tambaleándose torpemente sobre la mesa, otra vez se había pasado de la raya con el alcohol y se notaba que lo mejor sería llevárselo a dormir.

-Por favor Den, ya bájate antes de que rompas algo… – pedía Finlandia pero era totalmente ignorado por el danés quien ahora bailaba al ritmo de alguna melodía que tenía en su mente, pues en el salón no había nada de música.

Noruega sintió los azules ojos de su hermano sobre su persona y se volteo a verle para preguntar a que se debía esto.

-Quizás sería bueno que lo lleves a su habitación…

-¿Y por qué yo? – Realmente no tenía intenciones de andar con el danés en tal estado de ebriedad.- además ustedes también pueden hacerlo - insistió

-Ya sabes que Sue no ayudara en nada… además el siempre dice ser _tu_ mejor amigo, así que creo que solo a ti te haría caso – el noruego suspiro, su hermano había dado en el punto, el danés solía decir eso y por lo general terminaba obedeciendo las ordenes del noruego, sobre todo cuando estaba en tal estado de ebriedad, aunque eso no lo hacía para nada mejor. Dinamarca, aun sobre la mesa se dio cuenta de la presencia del noruego.

-¡Hey Noru~! – exclamo bajándose torpemente de la mesa, pero en su intento casi cayó al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Denmark ten cuidado! –exclamo Finlandia preocupado por las torpezas del otro. Dinamarca camino entre tropezones hacia Noruega, quien le miraba tan serio como era normal en el.

-¡Noru~ baila conmigo! –le dijo pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del más bajo, quien suspiro resignado, tendría que llevárselo a la habitación como le había pedido su hermano.

-Ya cállate, vámonos – le dijo pasando su mano por la cintura de este para guiarlo evitando que cayera al piso y llevárselo a su habitación.

-Pero Noru~ -intento refutar, para él era muy temprano aun, la fiesta no se había acabado- si la fiesta recién comienza… - insistía haciendo pucheros que no funcionaban con Noruega.

-Que no, vámonos – le hizo callar mientras intentaba hacerle subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que su hermano tenía preparada para el danés… Y otra vez, le tocaba a él hacerse cargo de ese bulto que caminaba junto a él y que se hacía llamar Dinamarca.

Los otros tres rubios se quedaron en el salón viendo las espaldas de Dinamarca y Noruega desaparecer rumbo arriba en las escaleras, ¿Quién lograba entender realmente esa amistad? Porque ellos no lo lograban.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro hacerle subir todas las escaleras y llegar hasta la habitación que Islandia había preparado para el más alto, la que curiosamente estaba junto a la suya…

-Estúpido Is, seguro y ya tenía todo planeado – la verdad era bastante fácil predecir aquello, el danés siempre se pasaba un poquito con las copas, pero esta vez se le había pasado por bastante la mano, ¿acaso le ocurría algo como para que hubiese bebido hasta tal estado de ebriedad?

Pero bueno, la extrovertida mente del danés era algo que no pretendía descifrar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejo caer al danés sobre la cama, el que prontamente se quedo por completo dormido, un poco cansado lo tapo con una frazada y se retiro a su habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a aquel que le causaba tantos problemas y confusiones.

* * *

><p><em>Dinamarca estaba caminando, sin saber a dónde estaba ni a donde se dirigía, solo seguía el ritmo y la dirección que sus pies llevaban, casi como si tuvieran vida propia. Algo en aquel lugar se le hacía familiar, pero no estaba seguro. Estaba nevando, pero él no sentía un ápice de frio, siguió caminando hasta que se adentro a una plaza bastante grande, retomando el control sobre su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar más rápido, buscando algo, pero el mismo no sabía que era, de pronto vio a lo lejos alguien frente al barandal que separaba el lago del resto de la plaza, no fue necesario más que una mirada, pues en cuanto vio la espalda del aquel chico noto que era Noruega.<em>

_-¡Hey Noru~! – Le llamo animado, pero el aludido no se volteo a mirarle, así que volvió a insistir mientras corría hacia el chico- ¡Norge! - Llego junto a él y le remeció intentando llamar su atención, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta – ¿Norge está todo bien? – le empezaba a preocupar la actitud del menor, ¿por qué insistía en ignorarle de tal manera? – ¿acaso estas ciego? ¡Estoy justo aquí junto a ti! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?_

_-El que está ciego no soy yo… – escucho responder al otro, pero justo cuando este se iba a voltear para verle, todo empezó a esfumarse a su alrededor y lentamente sintió un golpe lejano, como si golpearan una puerta…_

. . .

Dinamarca abrió sus ojos con pereza, había sido todo un sueño. Uno muy extraño de hecho. De pronto volvió a sentir que tocaban la puerta y con su pereza en aumento se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, pero noto que no estaba en su cuarto… ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Solo recordaba hasta cuando se habían reunido en el salón de la casa de Islandia y después de eso, haber bebido un poco, pero no había nada más después de aquello en su memoria.

"Bueno, lo más seguro es que aun este en casa de Is" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría logrando ver unos ojos azules que pertenecían al dueño de casa. Al menos ya había comprobado que seguía en casa de Islandia.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, ya es tarde – fue lo primero que escucho decir al otro.

-Oh Is! Buenos días… ¿qué tan tarde es? – respondió restándole importancia a lo que decía el otro, ¿qué tan tarde podría ser? ¿Las once de la mañana o el medio día ya? Seguro y su amigo exageraba.

-Ya luego serán las dos de la tarde… porque no te arreglas y bajas a almorzar. Pronto. – y sin esperar respuesta se retiro dejando al danés solo para que se alistara, quien tomo una ducha, se vistió y bajo rápidamente al comedor donde le esperaban los otros nórdicos para almorzar.

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurrió calmadamente entre los nórdicos, cuando llego la hora de marcharse a sus hogares los primeros en irse fueron Suecia y Finlandia, quienes como era de suponerse se marcharon juntos, después de eso era el turno del danés de irse, insistió tanto al noruego que lo acompañara hasta el aeropuerto que este término cediendo, de todos modos su vuelo salía solo una hora más tarde. Ambos se despidieron del islandés y se marcharon, como era habitual se producía un silencio que el danés intentaba animadamente quebrar pero el noruego no le prestaba mucha atención.<p>

-Vamos Noru~ ven a cenar a mi casa esta noche~ -insistía otra vez el danés cuando quedaban escasos minutos para que su avión saliera, sabía que corría el riesgo de perderlo pero también sabía que quería a toda costa que el noruego aceptara su invitación y fuese con él a cenar a su casa.

-Ya te dije que no –respondió el noruego sin la más mínima intención de ir mientras volteaba un poco su rostro dejándole ver al otro el característico broche en forma de cruz que siempre llevaba consigo.

Pronto se escucho la voz en el altoparlante que indicaba que el vuelo al que debía subir el danés estaba a punto de salir y que los pasajeros debían abordar en ese mismo instante. Dinamarca estaba preocupado o perdía el vuelo o, por alguna razón, sentía que perdería al noruego si se marchaba.

Entonces se fijo en el broche del noruego, siempre lo tenía puesto y parecía ser que era muy importante para este ultimo. Una idea cruzo su cabeza y sin pensarlo siquiera decidió ponerla en marcha. Tomo firmemente su maleta y rápidamente le quito el broche al noruego, tirando un poco del cabello de este en su rápido actuar. El más bajo le miro sorprendido y cuando noto que el mayor tenía su broche se alarmo, intento recuperarlo pero el otro fue más rápido y comenzó a correr mientras le decía algo.

-¡Si lo quieres ven por él a mi casa, te estaré esperando! –grito corriendo a la puerta de embarque para minutos después subirse al avión sonriendo victorioso, no había forma de que el noruego no llegara a su hogar, si no era esa noche, sería al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse más tarde ese mismo día, cuando el sol ya se estaba terminando de ocultar y el danés ya comenzaba a creer que el noruego no iría a su casa sino hasta el día siguiente, se escucho el timbre sonar insistentemente en la casa del rubio más alto. Este último se apresuro en ir a abrir la puerta ya suponiendo de quien se trataba. De forma ansiosa abrió la puerta logrando divisar la delgada figura del menor, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.<p>

-Dámelo - dijo estirando su mano son la clara intención de que el danés le entregara lo que le había quitado, el aludido solo sonrió y tomo su mano solo para tirar de ella atrayendo el cuerpo del noruego hacia el suyo para poder abrazarle efusivamente, mientras el más bajo luchaba por ser soltado.

-Noru~ ¡qué bueno que viniste! –le dijo sin soltarle y entregándole el broche por el cual el más bajo había asistido a su casa, y después, antes de que este pudiera decir algo lo arrastro hacia dentro de su casa- ¡La cena esta lista! – acoto mientras lo llevaba directo al comedor y sin esperar volvía a la cocina para calentar la cena, mientras el noruego volvía a ponerse su broche en el pelo.

Después de todo su plan había dado resultado y tenía a su mejor amigo en su casa y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

. . .

Lo que restaba de tarde paso tranquilamente entre los dos chicos, o mejor dicho lo que se consideraba tranquilo cuando se estaba con el danés. Sin notarlo el noruego empezó a dejarse llevar y no se dio cuenta de que el mayor llenaba una y otra vez su copa embriagándolo sigilosamente, hasta el punto de que el menor ya no estaba completamente seguro de estar formulando bien las palabras, pero no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para empezar a decir tonteras sin sentido o como para despertarse al día siguiente sin estar seguro de lo que hubiese dicho o hecho, aun así le constaba que estaba junto al danés y eso era suficiente para él, por una vez, se permitiría disfrutar el momento junto a quien amaba, aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos.

Por otra parte el secreto plan de Dinamarca estaba funcionando, podía ver como poco a poco el noruego se embriagaba, pero aun así no lograba hacerlo reír, al menos conversaba un poco más. Su principal interés era preguntarle por que últimamente estaba tan reacio a pasar tiempo con él, si eran mejores amigos debían pasar más tiempo juntos y confiar mutuamente… pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Qué había en el noruego que le causara esa sensación? de querer estar todo el tiempo con él, de simplemente disfrutar su compañía, de querer cuidarlo y, por alguna razón, últimamente la simple idea de pensar que el noruego tuviese una cita le molestaba de sobre manera, con todo esto atacando súbitamente sus pensamientos una pregunta llego a su mente

¿Realmente lo que sentía por el noruego era cariño de amigo o… podría ser que sintiera algo más por el chico?

Después de pensar mucho en ello llego a una conclusión, quizás la pregunta real era:

¿Qué sientes por Noruega?

Entonces su mente y todo se detuvo en el, casi como si hubiera puesto pausa, no sabía cómo responderse a si mismo esa simple pregunta. Una pregunta frente a la cual años atrás– o quizás siglos atrás, ya no estaba seguro - no habría dudado en responder _"lo quiero como mi mejor amigo"_ ahora le generaba una presión en el pecho cuando solo una palabra se le vino a la mente, y aquella era la primera vez que llegaba a pensar que podía sentir algo más que amistad por el chico, ¿desde cuándo había empezado a sentir aquello por el chico?

El noruego noto como de pronto su amigo se quedaba callado y con la vista fija en algún punto de la nada, parecía que se hubiera quedado paralizado, incluso su expresión había cambiado, se veía preocupado por alguna razón desconocida para el menor. Preocupado por el reciente cambio de humor del mayor comenzó a agitar su mano frente al rostro del danés hasta que este reacciono dando un pequeño salto en su lugar para luego pasar sus manos por su rostro y mirarle un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – pregunto prontamente el noruego, Dinamarca le miro e intentando parecer calmado y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-A-ajajaja… ¡no es nada Noru! – Exclamo, pero justo cuando el noruego estaba esperando por otro de sus abrazos efusivos se detuvo y se levanto rápidamente del sillón – i-iré a buscar mas – exclamo señalando la botella vacía y rápidamente despareció en dirección a la cocina. Regresando minutos después con más licor.

El noruego hizo caso omiso de lo ocurrido minutos antes y continuaron bebiendo, Dinamarca intentaba camuflar de la mejor manera su nerviosismo, aun no estaba seguro de si lo que acababa de descubrir era verdad, esperaría a estar seguro antes de cometer alguna estupidez o decir algo que no debía decir, pero aun así todavía tenía un asunto pendiente con el noruego y aprovechando el leve estado de ebriedad del noruego, decidió comenzar a hacer sus preguntas.

-Oye Norge ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – logro decir después de pensárselo un poco, el alcohol ya estaba empezando a hacer un poco de efecto en su sangre también, el aludido le miro extrañado.

-¿Qué cosa? – fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo por parte del menor.

-Me parece que últimamente has estado evitándome… - hizo una pausa mientras el chico le miraba intrigado – ¿por qué es eso? – finalizo la oración, el aludido le miro como si le hubiese dicho una estupidez.

-No lo hago – dijo evitando el tema ¿Dinamarca se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a evitarlo para no sentir más cosas por este ultimo? Bueno, obviamente no sabía la razón de esto y Noruega tampoco se la iba a decir. Intentando escapar de la situación se levanto para irse a su habitación – me dio sueño, iré a dormir – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar a las escaleras para subir a la habitación que el danés le había preparado

-Eh? ¡Noru espera! – Dijo siguiéndolo, cuando logro alcanzarlo el noruego apenas iba a subir las escaleras, lo tomo del brazo y le obligo a mirarle – ¡claro que lo has estado haciendo!

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo intentando evitar la mirada azul del danés posando la suya fijamente en sus pies, a toda costa quería evitar los insistentes ojos del mayor, pues estaba seguro de que si le miraba terminaría cediendo ante ellos, y no quería, no podía, de ninguna manera cabía la posibilidad de decirle al otro sobre sus sentimientos.

-Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo, solo quiero saber- no pudo terminar su frase pues el noruego le interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar

-No hay nada que debas saber – dijo el menor sin intenciones de seguir escuchando al otro. Repasando en su mente el comportamiento del otro y su preocupación por el, se dio cuenta de que quizás el danés si le quería, no de la misma manera en que él lo quería, pero aun así parecía ser que le tenía una gran estima como su amigo. Esto le pareció un poco tierno y sin notarlo por una fracción de segundo se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no demoro en reprimir, aun así, fue el tiempo necesario para que el otro la viera.

En cuanto el danés diviso esa pequeña sonrisa que se le escapo al menor, sintió como algo se removía en su interior, una calorcito agradable se poso en su pecho durante el escaso segundo que logro divisar esa sonrisa que tantas veces soñó poder ver, y entonces, no basto ninguna señal más que aquella, entonces lo comprendió por completo. Cuando vio esa sonrisa supo que quería seguir viéndola eternamente, quizás no era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, pero para los ojos del danés no existía nada más bello que aquello y es que en cuanto la vio pudo responder a su pregunta anterior.

Estaba enamorado de Noruega.

Locamente enamorado de aquel ser de pocas palabras, que había construido una pared de hielo para protegerse de los demás.

-Quiero saber que hice para que te portes así conmigo – respondió mirándolo fijamente sin soltar el brazo del más bajo. Pero Noruega seguía sin mirarle por lo que uso su mano libre y tomo el mentón de este y le hizo levantar la cabeza de modo que pudiera verle a los ojos. Cuando vio los ojos del noruego había un brillo extraño en ellos, como si el chico quisiera llorar.

-Nada – fue la simple repuesta que dio intentando resistirse a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, tenía tantas ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero el miedo a ser rechazado y a perder la amistad del más alto era mayor.

-Es obvio que hice algo… por favor, dime que hice mal – pidió otra vez apretando un poco el brazo del otro rubio, quien sintió como su fortaleza flaqueaba increíblemente ante la mirada intensa que el danés le daba ahora, esa mirada le transmitía una extraña sensación.

-Quieres saber, pues te lo diré - Finalmente no pudo más y sin pensarlo mucho, se decidió a soltar todo lo que sentía, después de todo no estaba pensando cien por ciento claramente, el alcohol ya había empezado a hacer efecto en su cuerpo y mente, aunque no había bebido lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente se arrepentiría, pero que va, ya no era momento para echarse atrás, tomo aire, bajo nuevamente la mirada al piso y suspiro pesadamente antes de decir todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo - lo que hiciste fue enamorarte de Suecia y tratarme tan cariosamente… detesto eso yo no soy el reemplazo de Sue, no me gusta que me trates como tu amigo cuando solo quieres alguien a quien poder abrazar y en quien descargar todo el cariño que no puedes entregarle a Suecia, no quiero eso porque… porque… - dijo rápidamente sin pensarlo siquiera, Dinamarca parecía que iba a reclamarle algo, pero se detuvo esperando que Noruega continuara, mas este se quedo callado mirando al suelo otra vez, los segundos pasaban pero para ambos chicos parecían horas, finalmente Dinamarca no pudo con la intriga y volviendo a jalar del brazo del chico logro que este le mirara antes de preguntar.

-¿Porque qué? – el noruego se le quedo mirando mientras pensaba seriamente sobre lo que debía hacer, ¿decirle todo o quedarse callado? Bueno, ya le había dicho prácticamente todo lo que sentía y pensaba, pero faltaba lo más importante, tomo aire antes de continuar y volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos esperando que todo su valor no se desvaneciera en aquella intensa mirada que no podía dejar de observar.

-¡Porque te amo estúpido! – dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre del danés para subir corriendo las escaleras, ya habiendo dicho todo se sentía patético, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y ahora inclusive perdería su amistad. De modo que decidió que lo mejor sería encerrarse en su habitación y marcharse bien temprano por la mañana.

Dinamarca quedo un par de segundos paralizado mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de oír. Una vez que logro comprender por completo lo que había escuchado una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios, pero recién entonces se dio cuenta de que _su_ Noru se le estaba escapando mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras. Se apresuro a alcanzarlo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras a veces inclusive se saltaba algunos escalones solo con la clara intención de alcanzarlo antes de que se encerrara en su habitación y lo logro cuando este estaba llegando al pasillo que daba paso a su habitación, suerte que la suya también estaba en ese pasillo.

-¡Hey Noru espera! – volvió a intentar, pero al verse ignorado el danés sin pensarlo salto sobre el noruego. Este ultimo avanzaba decidido dándole la espalda al más alto por lo que no lo vio saltar, simplemente lo sintió caer sobre su cuerpo mientras era abrazado por la cintura. Intentando quitarse al mayor de encima comenzó a retorcerse bajo este pero solo logro voltearse quedando en una posición bastante incómoda y comprometedora con el danés, quien sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía, quito una de sus manos de la cintura del noruego y la llevo a su rostro, solo para hacer una pequeña caricia pasando de su mejilla a su mentón, donde hizo un leve movimiento para que estele mirara y antes de que pudiese decir algo, le beso.

Noruega se sorprendió ante lo que hizo el danés, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo pues cuando lo noto ya tenía los labios del más alto sobre los suyos ejerciendo una leve y tentadora presión, jamás imagino que algo así pudiese llegar a ocurrir, solo sabía que debía resistirse al impulso de responder al beso, de pronto sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, ¿acaso el danés no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo? El no quería ser usado como reemplazo de Suecia y en ese momento el mayor estaba haciendo exactamente aquello. Con esto en mente y sintiéndose de cierto modo humillado, sin saber de dónde, empujo con la suficiente fuerza al danés para quitárselo de encima suyo.

Dinamarca se sentó en el suelo junto al noruego y le miro un poco avergonzado. Noruega no le miraba, prontamente el menor se sentó en el piso también.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije… -susurro para sí mismo, el otro le miro confundido, claro que había escuchado todo, por eso le había besado, aunque claro el no le había dicho lo que sentía aun al noruego, quizás había causado un mal entendido. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo el menor le miro con el ceño fruncido, camuflando una mirada de dolor en su rostro, se paro y volvió a mirarle antes de seguir hablando – ¿acaso no entiendes que no soy ni seré el reemplazo de Sue? – dijo antes de darle la espalda para irse a su habitación, esta vez sin correr.

El danés se paro y le tomo de la mano antes de que se alejara mucho, el noruego le miro confundido y un poco cansado de lo mucho que se estaba alargando ese asunto, ya sabía que sería rechazado por el rubio más alto ¿cuál era la necesidad de refregárselo en la cara? Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el danés lo llevo directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave, esto último le produjo un pequeño escalofrío al menor

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto comenzando a preocuparse, no quería saber que tramaba el mayor, solo quería irse a su habitación y dormir.

-¿Podrías escucharme? – pregunto el danés, noruega suponía que le diría exactamente lo que no quería escuchar, intento acercarse a la puerta para irse pero el danés comenzó a empujarlo hasta que el más bajo cayó sobre la cama, noruega negó con la cabeza, no quería oírlo realmente ya había tenido suficiente – solo… escúchame

-No necesito oírlo… no quiero oírlo – respondió el noruego, quien ni siquiera consideraba la opción de escuchar lo que tuviese que decir el mayor. Dinamarca, cansado de las evasivas del menor gateo sobre este en la cama y con una de sus manos apreso las dos del noruego, quien se retorció bajo el más alto intentando soltarse, pero no logro nada.

-Déjame ir – pidió otra vez pero el mayor le ignoraba.

-Te amo… - le susurro al noruego, quien se quedo quieto de inmediato.

-¿Q-que? – ¿había escuchado bien? ¿O era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte del danés? – No juegues conmigo – respondió volteando un poco su rostro para no tener que mirar las orbes azules del otro.

-No estoy jugando contigo, es verdad… - aclaro de inmediato- no sé cuando, ni como… - el noruego seguía evitando mirarle, de modo que con su mano libre tomo la barbilla del chico y volteo su rostro obligando al más bajo a mirarle - pero me enamore por completo de ti… -

Noruega le miraba directo a los ojos, en los ojos del danés podía ver un brillo especial, una brillo que jamás había logrado divisar en esos orbes azules. Entonces supo que no cavia duda de que era verdad, el danés no le estaba mintiendo, no había forma de que lo que sus ojos decían fuera una mentira, no era más que la pura verdad, Dinamarca le amaba. Y el correspondía este sentimiento. El menor se quedo unos minutos callado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

En cuanto el mayor vio que el otro sonreía le quedo claro que este último le creía, entonces ahora ya no habrían malos entendidos. Dinamarca se acerco al rostro del menor y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más calma mientras se abría paso en la boca del menor profundizando el beso, el noruego respondió tímidamente aumentando las nuevas sensaciones que traía aquel tan ansiado beso. Cuando se separaron el danés le miro sonriente mientras que el noruego desvió la mirada avergonzado, suerte que sus mejillas no le traicionaban tan fácil y no se había sonrojado.

-¿Podrías? – pregunto moviendo sus brazos y manos señalizando al otro que aun lo tenía apresado.

-¿Eh? – El danés no había notado aquel detalle aun hasta que el otro se lo hizo notar – ah, claro – respondió soltando al menor y quitándose de encima de este para luego sentarse a su lado. Noruega se paro dispuesto a volver a su habitación, pero el danés se lo impidió tomándole de la mano y tirándolo sobre la cama otra vez, pero esta vez fue solo para abrazarle – quédate – pidió casi de forma infantil, el aludido simplemente suspiro y asintió. Dinamarca se separo momentáneamente del menor para tapar ambos cuerpos y luego volvió a abrazarle. Noruega se resigno a pasar la noche en la habitación del más alto, se apego inconscientemente al cuerpo del mayor y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Dinamarca se quedo unos minutos observándole dormir, se veía tan tierno mientras dormía, de pronto una sonrisa casi imperceptible se esbozo en los labios del menor… finalmente había logrado lo que siempre había querido, había logrado hacer sonreír al noruego… el mayor se negaba a quedarse dormido solo para poder observar al noruego con esa sonrisa que le hacía verse tan lindo, pero finalmente el sueño le venció. Después de todo tenía muchos años por vivir aun, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo de sobre para lograr que el noruego sonriera, esto estaba apenas comenzando.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas veces las palabras nos son difíciles de creer, pero cuando vemos en los ojos del otro reflejado por completo aquel sentimiento que intentan hacernos llegar a través de las palabras, palabras que nuestros oídos se niegan a escuchar y nuestra mente a creer. Cuando puedes ver ese sentimiento en los ojos del otro, no cabe duda de que es sincero y real. Las palabras pueden sobrar, pero jamás debes ignorar una señal tan clara como la que aquellos ojos te envían.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como la mayoria de las cosas que escribo esto ha de haber quedado muy feo pero los dejare a ustedes juzgar<strong>_

_**y espero que te haya gustado remula-san**_

_**bueno, me dejo de molestar**_

_**ya saben que hacer si quieren lanzarme tomates, patatas, escones o inclusive objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente**_

_**¡apreten el botoncito azul!**_

_**bueh~ no leemos pronto~**_

_**cuidense~ bye~ kisses~**_


End file.
